Several capabilities may be required for a mobile agent, for example, a vehicle, a robot and other mobile agents, to achieve autonomous navigation. For example, the mobile agent may require methods for determining its position, knowledge of its environment, methods for path planning and methods for obstacle avoidance. However, many autonomous navigation systems rely on high-end, expensive sensors, for example, laser scanners, high accuracy GPS receivers, orientation sensors and other high-end, expensive sensors, making these autonomous navigation systems unaffordable for many applications. Reliable, low-cost alternatives may be desirable.